Hand grip bars of sports equipment, particularly handlebars for cycles, motor cycles or the like, are known to have handles for easy grasp by a user.
These handles generally include a main body which is designed to be slideably fitted on the handlebar and locked in the desired position by clamping a pair of end elements thereon.
One drawback of these known solutions is that the size of the main body along the handlebar and of the handle as a whole is constant and cannot be changed, for example, to fit the hand sizes of two different users. As a result, if a cycle is designed to be used by several users, there is the risk that some of them cannot properly grasp the handle, and be liable to cause injuries to themselves or other road users.
Furthermore, in cycles designed for sports use, a handlebar handle having a customizable length may enhance the cyclist's performances.
A further drawback of these prior art handles is that handles having a non customizable length may be deemed to be aesthetically inconvenient, especially by demanding users.